The use of LEDs in general lighting is becoming more desirable. Illumination devices that include LEDs typically require large amounts of heat sinking and specific power requirements. Consequently, many such illumination devices must be mounted to light fixtures that include heat sinks and provide the necessary power. The typically connection of an illumination devices to a light fixture, unfortunately, is not user friendly. Consequently, improvements are desired.